Smellerbee's Concerns
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: SMELLERBEE X LONGSHOT ONESHOT Longshot and Smellerbee discuss Jet's newest mission. Romance implied.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:**

**I wrote a whole one-shot of Zuko with a sword to Jet's neck and Katara and Aang stepping in. Plus a sweet touching Iroh/Zuko moment and it deleted on me!**

**Sob! WHY!**

**Anyway, here's another one shot. Heliumlost wrote the first in this pairing... I'm going second.**

**Why am I always second? I wrote the second Teoph and now the second Smellershot!**

**Sob!**

**I intend to be the first to write a Toumi (Toph/Bumi) so no one beat me too it!**

**Here's Smellerbee and Longshot "discussing" Jet's newest obsession in Ba Sing Sei. Jetko anyone:P Ewwwwwwwwwwwww...**

------------

There was something Smellerbee liked about the big city.

Ba Sing Sei.

Where Jet figured they could round up many more freedom fighters.

And they left the ferry and waited for a train, Jet was still kicking himself for letting the two refugees they had traveled with get away so easily.

He was on a mission.

Two Fire Benders. Within the walls of Ba Sing Se.

He hadn't really changed.

Jet liked to pretend he had changed. But he really hadn't.

As the old proverb asked "can a leopard change it's spots?"

Smellerbee had practically grown up around the two boys and the rest of the Freedom fighters, so it was only natural that she would join them to recruit new members.

Jet trusted her.

Jet trusted Longshot.

And they had never let him down.

Jet wasn't the type of person you could let down. Do so once and you were cut from the 'inner circle'.

Perhaps that's why herself and Longshot were in the 'inner circle' still after all these years. They were quiet, efficient and could be bossed around without questioning.

Ba Sing Sei was filled with adventure, and Smellerbee found herself (when parted from Jet's side, on his recent "mission") in side alley ways. Having quick hushed conversations with prospects around her own age. Very few of whom she would turn over to get the spiel from Jet.

If she wasn't impressed, he certainly wouldn't be.

She missed the tree hideout. She missed the other's. But Ba Sing Sei was a home. Full of refugees like them. Full of people with no other home.

It was a playground.

A playground without large trees to hide in.

They had jumped around from place to place. Jet usually leaving to "stalk his prey". _They were hiding something_, he had said, _and he wanted to find out what._

Longshot was in a corner of the small room they managed to find, sitting on a pile of hay and going through his arrows. It was a room for ostrich-horses. But there was no where else. They had to save their money. Jet said it would do and as usual the others didn't complain.

"He's not back yet" Smellerbee said, it surprisingly now coming out a little like a complaint.

Longshot looked up from his arrows at her. His hat once bowed, now revealing his musing eyes.

"Do you think he should be wasting his time on those Fire Benders?" she asked, adjusting her shoulder guards which she wore proudly.

Her outfit like Jet's. Tough and rugged. Tight and didn't leave any room for penetration... of say... an arrow?

Longshot looked at her with solemn eyes.

"You're right" she answered "he knows what he's doing."

Longshot nodded.

Smellerbee came over and sat on the hay beside him. "It's a waste of a good trip to Ba Sing Sei" she grumbled again. "If we wanted to chase Fire Bender's around we could just get closer to the Fire Nation."

Longshot turned to look at her.

"I know. We should trust him."

He dropped his arrows and put a hand over hers, running his thumb over her hand without saying a word.

Smellerbee dropped his hand. "So what do we do?" She asked him a little impatient without direct orders for once in... she didn't know how many years.

Longshot looked at her.

She looked back at him.

He leaned towards her. Slowly as his hat shaded his face.

Smellerbee got up. "Yeah. Good idea. I'll go see if I can go take us some food from upstairs".

As she left Longshot felt as though he'd just missed something.

Perhaps he hadn't communicated as well as he wanted to. Perhaps this change of scenery would do them all a bit of good and finally give him some courage to act on his feelings.

Perhaps he could just learn to speak.

No. He could never do that.

Ba Sing Sei, was a change of pace but it wasn't a miracle maker. Longshot remembered the trees... and closed his eyes.

--------------------

**Whew! Is it just me? Or am I not making up that Longshot might just have developed feelings for Smellerbee over the years?**

**And is it just me? Or does Longshot probably not speak due to choice? Perhaps the trauma of losing his whole village? I'm just speculating.**

**I also want to write my Toph/Iroh/Bumi - Suki/Sokka - Aang/Katara fic. But am unmotivated to do a long fic.**

**Somebody give me a kick in the pants if you want to see it!**

**J.L**


	2. Author Note

**A/N:**

More bragging...

Boo-yah! Another correct guess with Zuko with his sword at Jet's neck. Too bad, Aang and Katara weren't actually around like I thought would happen (my unposted story I mentioned in this story).

Oh, well... now I know spoilers... I can sit and dream that Longerbee will be in Avatar again...


End file.
